Devil with the red dress on
by megna of the land of sugar
Summary: A curious bullet hits Chrono, causing a major change! Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, welcome to the fan fiction. Please enjoy, and don't sue, I don't own Chrono Crusade!

"Hello? Is it on? It is? Oh, okay…Alright, my name is Chrono and… what? No, I don't have a last name. No, go away, I'm talking! Sorry about that, anyway, my name is Chrono and I'm here to tell you that the work below is true, and that I agree with the writer's interoperation of it. Rather embarrassing situation for me, but…well, be nice and review, this is the first story she's ever tried! Okay? Okay, great. Now go ahead and read the story…"

"If you dare!"

"Rosette! What are you doing here!"

"Err, nothing?"

"I think she's trying to stop from reading it Chrono!"

"Azmaria? What are you doing here!

Let's just get started.

It was a usual day at the Convent, except for one thing. New ammo. Apparently, Elder had been exchange weapon samples with another member of the Order in a different stationed area. Today he received a package with curious bullets, and of course, Rosette was about mad trying to get her hands on them.

"Elder, COME ON! Please!" The 16 year old had been following him all day, and still she had no weapon! What a calamity. Anyway, Elder finally snapped. "Would you leave me alone! This isn't even finished yet! It may not work the way Victor wants it to!" His expression suddenly changed, now with a large grin. "But, if you let me fondle…"

She punched him repeatedly until he had about five good sized lumps on his head. She picked up the bullet case and pulled one out. _The Athena. _She chuckled. "What kind of name for a bullet is that?" She pulled out her gun she reversed for the spirits, because, heck, she didn't need it now!

"See? Doesn't this look great on me?" She posed dramatically with the small barreled thing, and then aimed at the tree across from the courtyard they were in. Elder jumped up angrily, and started yelling warnings that would never be heard…"ROSETTE! Put it down! I need to run more tests…"

Bang.

It either missed the tree or bounced off it, because, a large squeal came from the right.

"Oh shit. You hit something." Elder sighed and started running over to the area in question, Rosette rushing behind him.

"I didn't aim wrong or anything!" She wailed halfway toward the figure, "It should have hit the tree!"

Chrono and Azmaria's point of view.

"Where's Rosette?" The white haired girl looked quizzically at Chrono, who grunted and shifted the weight of the reports he was carrying. "Bugging Elder. He got a weapon buddy, remember? I'm headed towards the library, right?" He attempted to see over the pile of paperwork, but to no avail. She looked ahead. "Yes, there's the tree! A little farther…" Chrono smiled, and then sighed. "Jeeze, Rosette, did you ever think about what we had to toda-AHH!" The papers flew every where, and Azmaria screamed bloody murder.

Elder and Rosette's point of view.

"I'm gasp. sorry! Who'd pant I hit and where!" Rosette cried, doubling over to catch her breath.

"Rosette! You fired that!" She looked up to see Azmaria looking at her with a bewildered expression, knelling next to Chrono, who was clutching a handkerchief to the side of his forehead, which was dripping blood down his cheek.

"I hit Chrono? But…how…" Rosette's face moved to an odd expression. Of course then the deeper meaning settled in…she hit her partner. "I HIT CHRONO! Oh my god! I'm sorry! Are you okay! I-I…OH NO!"

Yeah. I know, I know cliffhanger. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Heh, MisoGirl was it really that easy to guess? Anyway, does anyone reconize the song? No? Well, I may be vauge, but I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

"There you go, he'll be fine." The girl glanced over at Rosette and grinned. "If you're shooting your own partner I'd rather not get you mad." Rosette's vein throbbed and she pulled out her gun, "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL SHOT YOU TOO!"

Chrono sighed and observed the damage in the mirror. Not to bad, just a bandage running from the top of his head to the middle of his eyes. Nothing too bad, and on the side, so not many people would notice that much…"Come on Azmaria, we still have to clean up those reports…the wind didn't blow away, did it?"

"I don't think so!" She piped from behind the pile of paperwork in her arms, "But I can't see!"

Chrono rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "You could have put them down, you know. Or given them to Rosette…Hey, where is she anyway?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

He sweatdroppped, then walked over to her…"Never mind…"

"Sister Claire?" The library appeared to be empty of all people, but her head popped out from behind a shelf. "Oh, yes? Sorry, filing things…OH! You have the reports!" Chrono staggered in and dropped the pile on the table, which made a resounding thud throughout the whole library. "Good, good, I've been waiting for these…IS THAT BLOOD!" She screamed and dropped the first one back on the table, her arms pressed close to her chest is surprise. Chrono groaned. "OH GREAT. Now I have to write it again…Hey Rosette! Don't you think _you_ should do it?" The blonde looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would I want to do that?" He glared at her. "Because it was _your_ job in the first place, and _your_ fault it's like that!"

She punched him. "I didn't shoot you on purpose!"

Sister Claire looked alarmed. "You shot him!"

The car skidded roughly around the corner, the devil and young girl clinging to the seats for dear life. "ROSETTE! SLOW DOWN!" He managed to yell before slamming into the windshield, for the car had suddenly stopped. "Ow…"

"Chrono, get off the windshield! We have things to shoot!" Rosette tugged on his collar and dragged him out of the car, while Azmaria followed, tripping out of the backseat clutching a small bundle of crosses.

"Okay, okay! I can't breath, let go!" She dropped the devil onto the pavement, the scanned the area. "Hmmm…it was supposed to be here…" The street behind them suddenly exploded, and a large group of winged…_things_ attacked. "Chrono, the spirits!" She grabbed them from the waiting box, firing at them rapidly, while the apostle crammed barriers into the ground in the cross formation. "Damnit! There's too many for the guns! Hurry Azmaria, I'm running out of bullets-"

"Rosette , watch out!" Chrono dived at her as one of the larger beasts swooped down at the attacker, roaring in some bizarre language. They tumbled over to a street curb, jumping up in time to see a large sword slicing though the offender. "Ah, so we meet again? What's up nun girl?"

Ahah! Guess who it is!


	3. Chapter 3

First, I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed. ChibiJoji, MisoGirl, and raspberry sorbet.

You guys make me write more. XP Anyway, Sorbet, you're on the right track, but fuzzy on details. Red hair! Red. Anyway, let's move on…No, I don't own Chrono Crusade… By the way, she's the manga personality, so it the whole mini-Chrono crush, m'kay?

Rosette puffed out her cheeks and gave a cold glare to the tall young woman. "Oh, it's _you_ Satella." While this conversation probably would have gotten even better, there was no time for idle chit-chat. Chrono tugged on the girl's sleeve, "ROSETTE! Come on, Azmaria's going to get attacked!" He started running over to the girl, who had tripped over something or other and was chasing a rolling cross. "COME BACK! PLEASE!"

She caught the attention of a nearby demon, which was destroyed by the Brave May before it got within 5 feet of her. "Be more careful!" She mentioned as she guided the armor from one demon face to another, "You're gonna get yourself killed!" Rosette shot at another one and jumped towards Satella, so they were back to back. "What are you doing here, anyway!" The older girl flicked her hair and smiled. "Business. A certain man created these by accident and wanted the evidence destroyed. I suppose I didn't them fast enough?"

After the barrier was completed and most of the damage was at a minimum… at least for Rosette's usual standards. Anyway, the area was soon filled other members of the order, cleaning up damage and the like. Satella glanced over at Rosette, who was effetely dodging the duty of damage reports. "Where's your little neglected friend?" She asked teaseling, searching around for them. Rosette glared again. "I don't neglect Azmaria!"

Satella gave her a Wow-you-are-so-dense look. "I was talking about Chrono you idiot. Apparently he is neglected; I don't why he sticks around with you went he could come with me…" Rosette flinched horribly and shot her a death glare. "YOU ARE SUCH A DAMN PERVERT!"

"Chrono, are you okay?" He looked up to see Azmaria giving him a worried look. He quickly stammered back, "Yes! Yes I'm fine! Just-just a headache…" He smiled and pushed off the curb, standing to his full height. He spread his arms out as wide as he could. "See? I'm fine!" Azmaria's expression remained the same. "Are you sure? You don't look so good…" His smiled lessened a bit, and his arms returned to his sides. "Azmaria, I'll be okay. It's probably just the wound I got earlier…"

"Oh, no, you hurt yourself?" A large pair of breasts managed to lean on his back, and an almost mocking tone of German influenced accent questioned him again. "How'd you hurt you head like that, hmmm?" He blushed furiously and scampered forward. "SATELLA! WHA-AT ARE YOU DOING?" She grinned and placed her arms on her hips. "What do _you _think I'm doing?"

Unfortunately, Rosette ran over and socked her on the top her head, so there wasn't time for Chrono to even stutter an illogical response. He sighed with relief, and sat down again. He wasn't going to worry anyone, but his head was starting to hurt more. He hoped it didn't have anything to do with that bullet…

That's all I'm writing today. It'll get to the funny part next chapter, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I have updated! - Rejoice good people, the fun begins! Guess what? A popular request WILL be included. Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Rosette? Do you think Chrono's kinda acting funny?" Azmaria said offhandedly to the older girl as she watched the devil…_ He doesn't look so good…_ Rosette was trying to get out of reports at the moment however and quickly glanced at him. He was leaning over the top of the car, clutching his head wound. She didn't find this too endangering to her partner and continued the stupid report. Well, she tried to until he slumped off the car completely.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a rushed and worried trip back to the convent, Elder stole the devil away and kept the small group of women in the dark. "What is Stella doing here anyway?" Rosette snapped at Azmaria, seeming to finally notice she was there. The red head sighed. "I came to see what on earth you did to kill Chrono." Azmaria started to cry at this comment, so the girls now scrambled to comfort her in her-too-damn-cute-crying. However, the pervert of a scientist stepped in front of them, smiling. "Well, she'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Two of the girls sighed with relief, but Rosette glared at Elder. "What! Chrono is a he! Don't call my partner girly!"

He rolled his eyes. "I know that. He wasn't earlier…"

"What do you mean, earlier! He's a guy!"

"Not anymore…"

Rosette was on the verge of finding a blunt object to maim him with when Azmaria expressed her puzzlement. "Elder, what are you talking about?" He smiled again. "Well, see for yourself. The good news is that the bullet's purpose was fulfilled!" He gestured for them to follow him into the small room to observe Chrono… and his new "feminine side".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was sleeping peacefully on the cot, an arm next to her freely flowing hair, and a defendant change was clear with the fullness of the normally small lips on her face…not to mention the seemly large breast pushing the blanket higher than it would normally be over herself…

Rosette started blankly at him…no_, her, _with her mouth agape. Azmaria looked as if she was going to pass out from the overexertion she was using to stammer and gesture madly. Satella had fallen over and was pointing at him stuttering, "No…big…girl…man… breasts…"

Elder regarded them with a large grin. This was such great fun to him. "To clear your minds, she is **all** woman now. Not just the endowments on the chest have been added…"

Rosette blushed angrily and contacted her fist with his head, shouting louder than ever. Chrono murmured and stirred, blinking her eyes and sitting up. "Mmm…what happened…oh my god…?" She froze completely, the surprise of not being able to see her legs over the amount of mass on her chest. She looked up helplessly at the others. "What happened! Help…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well you see another weapon specialist had a theory that changing the gender of a devil to female would weaken their power…Well, that's what he said…I think he's just a big pervert…."

Elder said calmly to the group, Chrono refusing to look down at herself while Rosette fixed her purple hair.

She smiled and pulled it into two sections, wrapping ribbons around the neck of each. She then proceeded to make them wave upward. "Heh, Chrono, you look good with pigtails…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I delivered. Sorry it took so long, but enjoy till I find somewhere else to go with this…


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I'm alive. I just couldn't find anything to write next…Anyhoo, enjoy and review!

"Rosette! Rosette, help!" Chrono wailed from behind a small screen. The blond turned. "What now"  
"I can't fit into my clothes…" The devil said, blushing, staring fixedly at a point on the floor. Rosette giggled loudly, easily fitting into to her own attire, while Azmaria took pity and went over. "Um, well, Chrono, what doesn't fit?" She asked softly, trying to be sympatric towards the poor devil.  
"My…shirt." She managed, sighing behind the screen.  
"Anything else"  
"Not really…" Chrono drawled, feeling more uncomfortable by the second.  
"Well, maybe we can borrow a shirt from Satella…and a…a…" Azmaria stuttered.  
"A bra. Azzy, don't be so innocent." "ROSETTE! Do you know how embarrassing this is for me?!" Chrono whined pitifully.  
The older girl snickered, throwing a nightshirt over the screen. "Wear that until we can get you something else, but for now, we have to go!"

"I can't believe you're still making me come with you…" The devil muttered sadly from the backseat, sighing into the stretched fabric over her chest.  
The events seemed to rushing by far too quickly for her to deal with, and she would have rather stayed at the convent to be able to think. Rosette, however, didn't give Chrono the chance to even be fitted properly into any clothing. Well, she wasn't to be blamed, was she? It's hard to imagine switching your gender if you never had the experience before.

"CHRONO! Get out of the car, we're here!" Rosette said from the other side of the window. Jumping to attention, Chrono quickly exited the vehicle, looking at the surroundings.  
A steeple greeted her wandering eyes, along with a huge stained glass window.  
"Rosette, are sure this is the place? Looks pretty peaceful to me"  
"We're not here for a mission, Chrono. This is where the guy who made that bullet is." Rosette answered wearily, sighing. "I hope I don't get in trouble for this"

"So this is the infamous Chrono, eh? I've heard a lot about you, boy." The older man was somewhat in his late forties, by the look of it, and was currently examining the devil from all angles, despite Chrono's growing blush.

"Really?" She answered sheepishly, drawing her arms closer to her expanded chest, trying vainly to cover the huge orbs protruding there. The man nodded, pulling back her arms for a quick glance. "My, my, how on earth did you get such a large bosom?" While questioning, he caressed over the masses, causing a small uproar in the room.

"Don't touch my partner like that, you pervert!" Rosette fumed, pulling the man away from Chrono, who had turned as red as coat. Victor, the scientist, simply chuckled. "Simply a reference, you sensitive things"  
Chrono shifted on the table, taking an uncomfortable breath. "Um, Victor, I think I know why my chest is so… large." She paused for a moment, clearly embarrassed, "You see, when a devil changes between forms, certain aspects stay the same. Like these breasts, or like"  
"I think that's enough information!" Azmaria cut in franticly, blushing deeper than the devil to the left of her.


End file.
